How did we get Here?
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: when Merlin is exposed saving Uther's life he is to be executed. Full summary inside.
1. When they Come for Me

_Okay so I'm a bit of a Merlin junkie, and read this one fanfic on Live journal a really long time ago. This is the link to it-_

_._

_After seeing the first few episodes of season 4 I just knew I had to write something similar. But I think the first chapter is mainly where the similarity's lie, since I don't know if this is going to be a slash or not. I know Arthur and Gwen will be together, but that's about all the slash I can think of. I might turn it into a merlin/lancelot slash but I'm not sure at this point. Okay just so you know I have no idea what the words Merlin uses to perform magic are, and going back to watch every ep. Right now doesn't make me think I'll have this up within the next month. So I'll just say when he uses his powers and when he doesn't. If you, any of my readers, want to give me a list of spells he uses so the fic can be more like the show please tell me, and I'll be sure to go back and fix everything. Until then, or even if it never happens, sorry to anyone who doesn't like it this way. _

**This is set after S4x2 the darkest hour. Sad, sad episode for everyone I think. It starts off with Arthur's birthday. What happens if Merlin had walked in and saved Uther from getting injured, and instead uses magic in front of Arthur and Uther both. When he's put on trial and confirmed guilty, Merlin is to be burned at the stake, when someone, no one thought would ever show up saves the day. **

**P.S. This will be the longest opening note you will ever see from me. Sorry about it by the way. I don't usually do these sort of long notes in the beginning.**

WHEN THEY COME FOR ME:

It was after the party, and Merlin was looking for Arthur cause when drunk he could do some strange and embarrassing things, Merlin got blamed for later. The most obvious place to look would be Uther's chambers. The hallway was quiet, more so then usual. As Merlin rounded the corner he saw why.

The guards were on the floor, knocked out, and Uther's chamber room doors were wide open. Merlin rushed in to see the weak King Uther fighting the knife thrower from Arthur's feast.

Looking around wildly, Merlin spotted Arthur on the ground. He looked sort of out of it, and that made Merlin make up his mind. He saw the small knife that the man had pulled out, and knew what would happen. With a spell, and a push of his hand, Merlin's eyes glowed molten gold, and he threw the man away from Uther.

Both Uther and Arthur looked over to Merlin. Just as his eyes were returning to normal. Uther rose to his feet, shakily and pointed his weapon at Merlin now.

"You! You dare to use magic in my court! In my presence!"

He yelled at the young warlock. Arthur stumbled to his feet, and approached his father.

"There was no other way, he was going to kill you Sire."

Merlin had eyes the size of the moon, and looked like a cornered animal.

"Guards! Guards!"

Uther yelled out once again making Merlin and Arthur cringe.

"Father calm down. Merlin just saved your life."

Arthur glanced at Merlin with a look of awe, and hurt. He couldn't believe after everything they had been through together Merlin never mentioned this. That Merlin thought he couldn't trust Arthur with this kind of information.

"I don't care! Guards!"

Four armed guards hurried into the room shortly after this. Looking to Uther for an explanation.

"This servant has used magic, and I want him confined and to be tried later tonight after I gather the rest of the council."

The men looked to Merlin. They knew to servant boy, he was clumsy, and friendly with everyone. He had never done anything wrong as far as they knew.

"What are you waiting for? Capture him!"

Uther was yelling so much his face was red. Eyes bugging out, and Arthur was afraid his father would give himself a heart attack.

"Calm down father. Merlin has done nothing wrong."

The guards who had been approaching the young warlock froze at Arthur's words.

"You've been tricked into trusting this boy by a spell of some kind. Guards take him now."

With that last command two of the men grabbed one of Merlin's arms each. He wanted to fight back, but he was hoping Arthur could convince them his father was mad somehow.

"Father!"

Arthur shouted, and Uther glared at his son. Staring him down.

"I am still king and this is my law. Now you will be silent or I will lock you up in solitary confinement again."

Arthur grew pale, and then gave Merlin the most apologetic look he had ever seen from the Prince. Merlin just smiled wearily back at Arthur, and allowed the guards to walk him to the cell chambers.

Merlin looked gratefully to the guards, since they weren't dragging him, or holding his arms tight enough to break them. In fact they seemed to be encouraging him to escape. But he knew he couldn't. Merlin would never do that to Arthur, Gaius, his friends who were Knights, and Gwen. No he needed Arthur to convince the court he was innocent, or die.

An image of Lancelot walking into the Veil came back to Merlin. The smile he had given him, as he plunged into the darkness.

At least he would be with one of his friends on the other side. He thought morbidly to himself.

The guards released him as they stopped to open the cell door. They gave him the same kind of look Arthur had. One of pity, and the want to help, but not knowing how. Merlin shook his head no to them and walked into the cell.

"Its okay. Everything should be fine. Just make sure Arthur knows that okay?"

The two of them nod simultaneously and turned to leave.

Once he was alone Merlin sat in the corner of his cell, and let the situation finally wash over him. He was really going to die this time if he didn't find a way out of this mess. He could call Kilgharrah, but he didn't want the dragon tearing up the place again. In fact that was the last thing he wanted to do at this point.

The fear that Arthur wouldn't be able to convince them he was innocent, or good made Merlin sick. He really didn't fancy being burned at the stake, or having his head sliced clean off. Though if he had to chose between the two it would definitely be the latter one of the two.

He thought of all the spells he knew, and none of them were ways to get away from something like that. Or fake his death through one of those methods. Merlin racked his brain for hours in the dark cell. Waiting to be called to the council meeting he knew would be going on about weather he lived or died.

And Merlin was praying to any God or spirit listening that he lived. That he made it out of this okay. He even prayed to Lancelot, asking him for help. Lancelot had always been there for him when his powers were involved.

The Knight was there to cover for him. Watch his back, and laugh along at his magical antics, and abilities at times. He never had to hide anything when it came to being around just Lancelot. And it still hurt that Merlin no longer had that kind of freedom with anyone besides Gaius. For a year he had gotten used to being open about his magic with Lancelot. Using it around him without having to knock him out, or lie. It was freeing. And he missed his dear friend.

Merlin now had the deep sadness for his lost friend, and the fear of Lancelot dying in his place only for he himself to die shortly after. It wasn't fair.

Not in the least.

Merlin brought his knees to his chest, and couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes, as he buried his head into his slacks.

As Uther and his council of men gathered they weren't expecting Arthur, and his Knight, Leon, Elyan, Gwaine, and Percival.

"Arthur what is the meaning of all of this?"

Uther asked outraged that his son would do something like this in front of the court. Arthur and his Knights lined up in front of the court.

"My Knights and I have been a huge part of this Court for the last year father. And we don't plan on sitting out on this decision."

The King stood taller at his sons challenge, and measured all of the men with his eyes.

"Overruled."

Was all he said and everyone in the room seemed to grow instantly silent as they looked between their King and their Prince. Not knowing which one to follow, or agree with at this point.

"Sire is that wise? The court and people have been relying on Arthur and his men for the past year now."

Agravaine whispered to Uther.

"Yes. I believe Arthur and his men are being swayed by this warlock into believing he is innocent."

All of the court suddenly looked at the younger men with a look of pity similar to the one Arthur had given Merlin.

"He has not. Merlin would never do something that would harm Camelot. He has been nothing but loyal, and even helped me take back the kingdom from Morgana. Then just now he saved you form that assassin."

Uther shook his head.

"It does not matter the boy must be punished for using magic in my realm. It is forbidden."

The King looked around the room at his men, and then all nodded in agreement. No one saw the sly smile on Agravaine's face at this. No one but Arthur who tried to hide his confusion at this, and turned to walk out of the room.

If they couldn't convince everyone Merlin was innocent it was up to them to get him to safety.

"Guards! See to it that all of these men are locked up. I wouldn't want them interfering with the execution from being manipulated by this sorcerer. Once he is dead his spell shall be broken and they will see the truth for themselves."

All at once the Knights and Arthur we're back to back, standing with swords at the ready. The guards Uther had called all seemed nervous to approach the five of them.

"Do you really want to take us on? We did take the whole castle back with just four other people."

Gwaine stated, smiling at his King. Uther raised himself from his seat and walked over to them. Drawing his own sword, and standing right in front of Arthur.

"Make your choice Arthur. Its me or the warlock that has you bespelled somehow."

Arthur tightened his grip on his sword, raising arms to his father was one of his worst nightmares. Not after the betrayal Morgana had put him through, Uther hadn't even done anything since that day.

But this was Merlin they were talking about! He didn't know what to do anymore, but he did know he shouldn't let Merlin suffer like this.

"He isn't evil father."

Arthur bit out the words with as much truth as he could. But there was no changing the older mans ways. Arthur barely had time to block as Uther raised his sword to him and attacked. That set off the rest of the guards as they attacked the others.

All of them held up, until one of the guards went as if he was attacking Gwaine, who stood to Arthur's left, and struck the Crown Prince instead. Catching all of them off guard, as he knocked out the already barely functioning Prince. The distraction of Arthur falling allowed the guards to overtake all of the Knights within the next few moments.

They were all dragged, or carried away to cells, and locked up. True to his word Uther put Arthur in solitary confinement, even going as far to chain him to the wall once again. The others were thrown in the cells next to Merlin.

"What are all of you doing being arrested?"

He asked Gwaine, who grinned at him childishly.

"Well Uther decided you had us all under some kind of spell, and we weren't in our right mind. So when we said you were good he attacked, and then obviously locked us up like common criminals."

"You are a common criminal Gwaine."

Leon said as he pulled himself off of the ground. Elyan and Percival laughed at Gwaine, and he threw one of his boots in their direction. All it did was hit the bars of the cells, and bounce harmlessly to the floor.

That made all of them break out in laughter. Weather it was appropriately times laughter for the situation they were in didn't really seem to matter.

"Where is Arthur then?"

Merlin asked. They all looked to Leon for answers.

"Uther had him put in solitary until you are executed tomorrow."

The laughter had died, and they all grew grave.

"Do you really have powers Merlin?"

Elyan asked. Looking hopeful that there was still a way out of this. Merlin was torn as to weather or not he should spill his greatest secret. He figured he was going to die by the morning anyway.

So he nodded, and they all seemed to take this as seriously as it was.

"Then escape."

Gwaine said simply. Merlin smiled at his friend sadly.

"I wonder what that would mean for all of you and Arthur."

"Uther would never kill Arthur for something like this."

Leon spoke up. He was the one who knew how the court worked best.

"What does that mean for the rest of us?"

Percival asked. He was always so silent it meant something when he spoke.

"That I can not be sure of."

Merlin stood up straighter in his cell as guards once again approached.

"Merlin of Elador you are called to Council."

Merlin didn't comment as they began to open the cell doors.

"Does he have much of a choice?"

Gwaine said sarcastically from his cell. One of the two guards walked over to him, and was about to threaten him when Gwaine grabbed him by the front of his armor and bashed him into the cell bars. The other guard rushed to help the other, forgetting that Merlin was out of his cell.

Merlin on the other hand used this opportunity to use the same spell he had used on Arthur when he knocked him out before walking into the Veil. Gwaine laughed from his cell.

"Oh my friend you shouldn't have kept something like that hidden."

Merlin couldn't contain the genuine smile he flashed after hearing Gwaine's words.

"Could have helped in a lot a tavern fights too."

Leon spoke up. He should know, he had a bad experience one time drinking with Gwaine. As Gwaine pulled the knocked out guard closer to him, Merlin froze when he heard more footsteps approaching and it sounded like more then two or three. Gwaine made quick work of unlocking all of cell's and unarmed the unconscious guard.

"I'll be taking that."

As he drew the sword the reinforcement for the original two guards showed up. Before Merlin could react he was grabbed and forced to drink something bitter.

That's when the feeling took over and he grew dizzy. Thinking it was some kind of elixir to make him sleep Merlin tried a sleep that he knew to counter it. Only when he called for the magic it was sluggish, and then he felt a block. Nothing happened, and he dazedly watched as Gwaine and his friends were once again apprehended and imprisoned.

"Stop."

He said. His mouth feeling like he swallowed a cup of syrup.

"Its not worth it. My life for yours, don't do it."

He saw the all around hurt faces from his friends, and tried to smile at them.

"Its alright."

He finished as the guards dragged him up the stairs and to the council room. Surprised once again that the guards weren't being as harsh on him as they had that one time with the witch hunter.

As he arrived to the council meeting Uther stood up and approached him.

"I have heard you and Arthur's Knights attempted an escape."

Merlin wanted to say something, but his once sluggish feeling mouth felt almost glued shut at this point.

"It must be you who turned Morgana against us. Brainwashed her into thinking I was evil, and trying to kill Arthur and I."

Merlin shook his head. Or at least tried to. Uther saw what he was trying to do, and then roared in anger.

"Do not deny it!"

Something in Merlin shifted, and he no longer felt the restraints of the elixir. His magic must have finally reached it he thought.

Uther took a step back as he saw the flash of molten gold, and how Merlin stood up without the support of the guards.

"I had nothing to do with Morgana. It was your hate for what she truly was that drove her to do what she did."

Merlin's words rattled the room. He lowered his voice with is next words.

"The whole time I have been here it was to protect your son. Everything I did was for Arthur. And once again tonight I risked exactly this."

He shook his arms that the guards were holding to emphasize his point.

"Being set on trial by you Uther, only to never get one and instead being sentenced to death."

Merlin's voice was harsh, and everyone in the room wondered where this servant came from. He was nothing like the kind, smiling young man most of them had seen around the castle.

"Guards! Give him more! He seems to be stronger then we thought."

Uther's eyes narrowed as Merlin struggled in the hands of his holders until a larger dose of the elixir was forced down his throat. This time making it impossible for Merlin to even see straight.

"You Merlin of Elador I sentence you to death by the way of fire tomorrow at first light."

As Merlin was practically carried down back to his cell he couldn't help but think about all the things that could happen to Arthur with him gone. All the things the Knights would face and die at the hands of, without him.

It became all the more real as he glanced over and saw Gwaine, and Elyan knocked out in their cells. While Leon, and Percival were injured and not speaking.

Merlin was placed back into the confined cell and he stared out of the only window there was. The stars in the night sky were bright, and Merlin thought that if this was the last time he saw the night sky, he was glad it was clear. Merlin continued to watch the night sky, the elixir making it impossible for him to move.

He smiled to himself when he heard the snores of Percival, and Gwaine. There had been much teasing over their excessively loud snoring.. Lancelot had often told Merlin he didn't know how the young warlock slept through it when they traveled.

Merlin closed his eyes as he remembered how Arthur, and he laughed with Lancelot over that statement. The smiling faces of all of his friends flashed across his memory. Making the fear of his execution go ignored as he slept.

Instead he dreamt of how he met each one of his friends.

There was when he showed up at Gaius's home and saved him from a nasty fall within the first few minutes of knowing each other.

How Gwen had smiled shyly, and rambled on in nervous nothingness.

When Arthur and he fought in the market. Both not liking the other. Then saving Arthur that night at the fest.

Meeting Kilgharrah in the cavern under Camelot and seeking his advice often.

Being chased by the griffin, and Lancelot saving him. Then how Lancelot had ended up injured, and slept in Merlin's bed for the remainder of his stay there. There was also the crazy idea of making him a Knight without being a noble.

The bar fight that Gwaine had jumped in on when he and Arthur took on more then they should have.

Helping Arthur save Elyan from Morgana and whoever she had teamed up with.

Percival showing up with Lancelot and saving them by causing a rock slid when they were being chased by Morgana's men.

Slowly befriending Sir Leon because of his closeness to Arthur.

All of his happy times spent with these people were what he thought of as he slept. Merlin was shaken from his thoughts as the lock on his cell door was opened. Another elixir was forced into him before he could do anything and Merlin wanted to scream at the unfairness of King Uther. Not even allowing the warlock to fight back the best he could.

Merlin saw his friends all gripping their cell bars. Anger bleeding from their eyes as the guards lead Merlin up the stairs once again.

Arthur was furious. He thrashed and pulled his restraints all night, and then when daylight came he began to scream for anyone to let him out. To release him so he could save the only man he trusted with his life. Because Arthur knew his father, and the noise he heard gathering in the court wasn't for a festival.

It was for the death of his dearest friend.

Merlin looked down at the people around him. Some faces he knew, others barely recognizable. There was Gwen and Gaius. The older man holding the crying woman. The sun had not yet risen and Merlin looked away from his crying friends and to the sky once more he prayed.

Just for everyone to be safe when he was gone. That was all Merlin wished for. Since even now the elixir kept him from even attempting to us his powers.

Then the once noisy crowd grew quiet as Uther stepped out onto his balcony. Merlin looked to the King as well. Wondering if it would have been better to let the man die the night before.

"This boy here has infiltrated the castle walls, and poisoned the minds of the Crowned Prince Arthur, and his Knights. He is also suspected to have bespelled the Lady Morgana into turning against us all."

There was a long exaggerated pause as the crowed took in all of this information.

"Merlin of Elador, I King Uther of Camelot sentence you to death by way of burning for witchcraft and sorcery."

As Uther rose his hand Merlin watched in contained horror as he brought it down to signal the start of the fire.

Merlin could only watch as the man approached the stake he was on and lit the bottom of the wood around him. A few guards in the distance parted and it drew Merlin's attention to the outer area of the market. Away from the flames that were slowly licking closer to him.

But then the people around him began to scream and move aside. Making a clear path to where Merlin was. That was when Merlin thought he was still dreaming.

Riding a horse right in the middle of the pathway was Lancelot. Sword drawn, and fighting off the few guards who even tried to stop him. Merlin saw that many didn't so much as look at Lancelot. Instead they rushed to help people more out of the way. He caught sight of one guard smiling at the supposedly dead Knight.

Just as the fire was beginning to reach him Merlin watched as Lancelot and his steed vaulted into the air right ar him. His friend grabbed him by the rope tying him to the stake, and pulling it and Merlin away from the rising flames.

They landed on the other side of the burning wood, and Lancelot made quick work of untying Merlin and throwing him to sit behind Lancelot on his horse.

"Stop them!"

Uther screamed from the balcony. The once non active guards heading towards Merlin and Lancelot. Lancelot flashed Merlin a smiled and Merlin took that as his cue to hold on as tightly as he could.

Lancelot rushed away on the horse. Forcing the animal to run at full speed, and fighting off anyone who dared get in his way.

The Knight was so focused on escaping he didn't notice his friends silent crying. Merlin was just glad to see Lancelot wasn't dead. He was just glad he was saved.


	2. Tough act to Follow

_I have to say I'm kind of shocked with how many hits this has already. And two reviews in just the first chapter has got to be some kind of record for me. Thanks to anyone who's read this and is still reading. Hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. _

TOUGH ACT TO FOLLOW

As the Knights watched Merlin be taken to die they all thought there had to be something they could do. Gwaine was attempting to annoy one of the men watching them so he could come closer but they weren't falling for it this time.

It turned out that Sir Leon was the one who tricked the guards. Only because he was the one known to be a gentlemen and he was a real noble. Unlike the Knights Arthur had claimed when Morgana was defeated.

"Guards may I have a drink of water?"

The four guards shared a look, and then after the leader gave one of them the okay he walked over to Leon. A cup of water in hand.

As Leon reached for the water, his other hand took hold of the sword on the mans hip. The water was dropped, and the other three guards instantly ran over to stop what was happening. It was too late. Leon had the guard in a choke hold, with the sword against his skin.

"Now that I have your attention gentlemen."

Leon smiled and then one by one the guards were knocked out by Percival who had stashed a key from their earlier attempt at escape with Merlin.

As the guards fell to the floor, and Percival released the others.

"So you've had a key this whole time and didn't think to use it earlier?"

Elyan asked. Sounding annoyed at this new development he hadn't seen coming. While Gwaine was taking the money off of the unconscious guards.

"We needed the guards to be distracted so he could open his cell without them seeing."

Leon spoke in Percival's defense. Gwaine stood back up and clapped Percival on the shoulder.

"Good thinking. Now lets go find Arthur and save Merlin."

He smiled and started to lead them out. They headed out of the dungeon, each armed and ready to take on anyone who attacked them. They knew there was little time, and much to do, so they ran. Leon leading the way to the solitary confinement chamber, since Gwaine even after living there for a year had no idea where that was. As they reached the doors they could all hear Arthur raving from inside the closed doors.

"Let me out!"

"Release me!"

As Percival and Gwaine fought the guards watching Arthur, Elyan and Leon hurried to help the Prince out of his restraints. The skin under the metal shackles were raw, and bleeding, but that didn't stop Arthur from springing up and stealing the blade of one of his former guards.

When the last of the guards fell, Arthur and the others paused to catch their breath. In that moment the once silence outside turned to screams. Arthur was the first to rush out of the room, and to the court yard.

Gwaine was right behind him, and the others followed him. It was when they arrived outside on the castle steps that they saw what all the noise was about.

There on the stake, with flames around him was Merlin. But he didn't look scared he looked shocked, and off into the crowd. Arthur followed Merlin's line of sight, and saw what he did.

The supposed dead Lancelot riding straight through the people and guards. Fighting off the guards like they were flies. He wasn't even wearing armor, or chain mail, he was just in a white shirt and slacks, with boots on. He looked more like when he had first arrived at Camelot then when he had walked into the Veil.

All of the other Knights saw this as well. And as usual Gwaine was the first to speak.

"That's Lancelot."

The simplest of observations yet it seemed so unreal to all off them. Because Lancelot was dead, right?

Uther was yelling for someone to stop Lancelot as he made his way closer to Merlin, and the Knights could only watch as he jumped over the flames, and took Merlin, stake and all away from the fire.

The court yard was in utter chaos. And once Arthur and the Knights were sure Merlin wasn't about to be fried they marched back into the castle. Arthur leading the way, they took out any guard or other Knights that approached them. It was when they reached the room where his father still stood on the balcony screaming for them to hunter Merlin and Lancelot down and kill them.

When the doors were kicked open by Gwaine, Uther stopped and turned to see his son and his Knights taking out everyone of his men easily.

"Did you really have to kick the doors open?"

Elyan asked Gwaine as they fought.

"No. But I like a big entrance, and this seemed like the opportune time to use that one."

Percival rolled his eyes as the last of the men fell.

"Arthur what is the meaning of this? How did you escape?"

Uther hollered in outrage.

"The meaning is you've gone mad with your hate for magic, and it has nearly cost me my servant."

Arthur punctuated the last word with a swing of his sword towards his father. The older man fell back in defense and looked at his son in horror.

"Your going to kill me? Your own father for some sorcerer who has enchanted you?"

Uther's face clearly showed his disgust with the situation, and Arthur snarled as he thrust the blade into the floor by his fathers head.

"No. I am going to leave Camelot and when I came back it will be for my throne."

The Knights standing behind Arthur all looked to each other. There was no way they would be staying if Arthur was leaving. Because now not even Merlin or Lancelot were left. They were on the run.

"So you plan to start a war for Camelot. With what army?"

Arthur smiled without any happiness.

"The one I will build. And I suggest you find people who can fight against magic because I plan to find every last person alive who can perform spells, and use them against you."

With that Arthur stood up straighter and walked out of the room.

"Guards! Guards! Stop them!"

Uther yelled, and Gwaine grinned back at him.

"All your guards are taking a nice little nap, or chasing Merlin."

Gwaine rushed to keep up with the others, and Leon hit him upside the head for just having to rub things in peoples faces.

"He deserves to know that no one is going to stop us from leaving."

Arthur tuned them out at that point. Instead going back to planning what they would need for a clean escape. As the other followed him up to his chambers Arthur finally had a list of orders for them.

They gathered around his table, and Arthur laid out his map of Albion.

"Okay knowing Lancelot he will go to a place we have all been before, but on one else would dare travel. So they are headed here."

Arthur pointed out the Iles of the Blessed.

"Are you sure?"

Leon asked.

"Positive. My father would never step foot on such magical land. And here we can meet up with them and figure out what to do next."

Gwaine snickered at the last part of what Arthur was saying. Earning a glare from Arthur.

"What is so funny now Gwaine?"

Arthur asked exasperated at this point with everything that has happened so far.

"You really do need Merlin. Without him you have no chance."

Arthur reached over and smacked Gwaine upside the head, like Leon had before. There was a little voice in his head that said it wasn't the same as arguing with Merlin. Gwaine didn't laugh or give him a dirty look. He just rubbed his head and looked away. No snarky comment either.

Yeah Arthur definitely needed his friend back. It just wasn't the same without him now an it hadn't even been a full day.

"So Elyan you find Gwen, and Gaius. I'm going to need you to travel with them at a slower pace since Gaius is older."

Elyan nodded curtly.

"Of course. You can trust me, I will have Gwen and Gaius at the island right after you arrive."

Arthur smiled.

"I'm trusting it to you then. Now go quickly and get the things you'll need. The guards will start to come back from not being able to catch the others."

Elyan bowed, and hurried out of the room.

"Now as for the rest of you meet me at the stables after you have gathered all you need."

He gave Gwaine a deadpan look.

"And you don't need mead."

Gwaine sighed but nodded with the others.

"Fine. If its an order I guess."

"It is now go."

After they departed Arthur set about for the first time since Merlin had been his servant packing his own things.

Lancelot forced his horse to run as fast as it would go. He felt Merlin often tighten his hold when they jumped over tree limbs. But Lancelot didn't dare slow down. Fear of the guards of Camelot still chasing them forcing him to continue to ride. It was when an arrow flew by his head that Lancelot knew they were still being chased.

He chanced looking over his should and sure enough there were still at least seven guards on their backs. One was a riding archer, and he launched another arrow at the two of them. Lancelot leaned to the right to avoid it, and felt Merlin do the same. The arrow missed them, but Lancelot knew they wouldn't be so lucky every time.

He urged his horse desperately to go faster, but the animal was already reaching its limit with speed. It was when Merlin started muttering words Lancelot didn't understand when it happened.

From the trees around then a burst of fire separated the guards from Lancelot and Merlin. The horse got scared and rushed into a clearing where one of the guards had managed to get through the wall of flames and stay with them. As he caught up, Kilgharrah landed and roared. Not only knocking the guard off his horse, but sending the man running in the other direction.

Sadly the dragon also spooked the horse Lancelot and Merlin were on and the animal threw them off. They fell to the ground harshly and Merlin groaned in pain as the toxin he was given was still in his system. Making the fall more jolting on his raw nervous system.

"I see your in trouble again young Warlock."

The Great Dragon said casually. As if he were simply talking about the weather and not the fact that Merlin had just had one hell of a night and morning.

"Ah that trouble just seems to follow me everywhere you know that my friend."

"Ah."

The dragon said as it nodded its giant head. Lancelot didn't think he would ever get used to the Dragon and Merlin talking as if it was something that happened all the time. But considering Lancelot was sure he had died, yet was here now was still a shock to him. So this wasn't that bad compared to that particular fact.

"So what has happened this time?"

Kilgharrah rested his gaze on Lancelot and the Knight felt pinned down by the wise eyes. Had he been a lesser person he might have thought of looking away from the dragons eyes. Instead he saw this as a chance to get help or answers.

"I'm not too sure myself. I woke up by a lake in the woods, with a horse, and when I arrived at Camelot this morning I saw Merlin tied to a stake and close to burning."

The dragon turned its eyes back to Merlin who was slowly bringing himself into a sitting position. Trying to see as the world tilted around him.

"It was Uther. I saved him from an assassin and he saw me use magic. So I was to be burned at the stake."

Lancelot was surprised by the anger he felt. He wasn't one to get angry at people, but when Merlin said that Lancelot felt a white hot rage towards the King of Camelot.

Lancelot silently vowed to himself he would get Uther for this. In any way he could.


End file.
